The Center for Advanced Training in Cell and Molecular Biology (CATCMB) proposes to continue its role as a significant contributor to the improvement of biology education in the public senior and junior schools of the District of Columbia. This will continue to be accomplished by a multifaceted approach developed by a dedicated unit of CATCMB, the Discovery Center for Cell and Molecular Biology, which addresses the needs of both, teachers and students. The approach entails: 1. continuance of the Discovery Series (eight different monthly series; 4-hour hands-on laboratory programs; 130 per year; 1000-1500 student participants); 2. a month-long lecture/lab instructional program for teachers; the interface of biotechnology and health related topics and the development of new related laboratory instructional materials; 3. a parallel Saturday Biology Academy for students, with an emphasis on research; 4. continuance of the What if? Research Laboratory for students and teachers, so they may pursue new projects which arouse their curiosity; 5. facilitation of access to scientists who are willing to serve as consultants or resource persons for students and teachers; 6. further expansion of CellServ, which provides kits for innovative high school biology laboratory instruction. CATCMB proposes to have the special instructional materials and insights it has developed since 1992 (NIDDK Grant 1-R25 DK 46571-01) shared with other minority communities. In view of the demographics of DC, this proposed program will be a significant initiative in affecting the quality of education for minorities and in attracting minority students to science.